


Chimera

by Apostrophic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e16 Chimera (X-Files), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pillow Talk, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apostrophic/pseuds/Apostrophic
Summary: “I missed you,” he said, instead of ‘I’m sorry,’ since he loved her this cranky.Scully is cranky Mulder ditched the stakeout; Mulder is really very glad to be home. Little post-ep snippet, “Chimera,” season 7.





	Chimera

“No,” Scully said. “Go away.”

Mulder smiled from the doorway. He tugged at his tie, dropping his bag inside the door to her bedroom. Four days in Vermont meant the bag held stale socks and old shirts. He’d have to sort it tomorrow, send out the dry cleaning, run the rest through the wash. 

“Go away,” she said. “I mean it.”

He crossed the room, joining her on the bed. It felt good down to his bones, her familiar soft mattress. Her warm body beside him. She was face down on the pillow, looking like she had been run through the wash. She didn’t open her eyes or turn her face on the pillow when his weight moved the bed. 

“Four days,” Scully said. 

“That’s how long you missed me,” he guessed, kicking his shoes off the bed. 

“Wrong. That’s how long I’m sleeping.”

Scully, at last, let curiosity get the best of her. She opened one eye. His face was an inch from her own and she pulled back a little, surprised when he was right there.

“Hey,” he said warmly. 

“You ditched me,” she said. 

“You solved the case. Guess what happened?” He caught a whiff of her hair. He leaned in closer, taking a second whiff. “Why do you smell like my socks?”

Scully groaned, taking his pillow to place it over her head. He lifted the edge of the pillow. Giving up, she pushed up on her elbows, propping herself up to face him. 

“I’m kidding,” he said.

“I know,” Scully said. “I don’t smell like your socks. I smell like much worse than that, and that’s after two showers, Mulder.” She held up two fingers. “ _Two._ Because you ditched me there, Mulder. You said ‘I gotta go,’ and you walked out the door, except you didn’t come back, and I was stuck there alone watching johns get hard-ons and guys peeing in gutters.”

“I missed you,” he said, instead of _I’m sorry,_ since he loved her this cranky. 

“I can’t believe you,” she said. 

“I missed that part too.”

She buried her face in his neck and made a sound of distress. “You smell good,” she said, muffled. “I still want to kill you.”

“What if we bump that to number two on the list?”

“Only if number one’s sleep.”

Mulder worked out the math. “Then killing me’s number three.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Yes,” Mulder said, and kissed the spot on her neck that always won arguments. 

Scully sank further against him, helping herself to his warmth. He wrapped himself around her, letting her have all she wanted. Like most things he had, giving it over to her didn’t diminish his own, it multiplied it in number. 

“You left me,” she said, sounding soft and forlorn, and as warm as she felt. “You cheated on me with some woman who made roast beef and capers.”

“Mm-hmm,” he agreed, rolling them over together, pulling her body beneath him. Nothing felt better to him. If he could just crawl inside her, he would finally be home. “That’s why I’m making it up to you.”

Scully sighed in his hair, which she hadn’t stopped holding. He pushed her pajama top up, sliding his hand beneath it. 

“This is making it up to me?”

“Well, yeah,” Mulder said, unhooking her buttons, continuing on his way down. He paused, raising his head. “Four days?”

“Four whole days.”

“Now that I’m pretty sure I can do.”


End file.
